High School!
by Yukito chick
Summary: What happens when the war is over and the gundam boys have to go to high school? Well.......... lets just say that they definately have detention the first day... but what else happens? Murder? I don't know. Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

A.N. This is just my second fic. Well it depends I haven't finished the first one I started but I guess which ever I finish first will be my first. Oh well. Anyway just to let you know I don't own any of the GundamW characters. If I did then I would be very rich and most likely able to draw Duo. **Sweat drop**. I do however own the character Mayu. Now on with the story.

Prelude

Mayu, a 15-year-old girl, has lived in Tokyo, Japan since she was 8. Her and her parents were on an "around the world vacation" when the rain began to poor down as they were driving to their hotel. But suddenly the car in front of theirs slammed on their breaks and began to spin uncontrollably on the wet road. Mayu's parents were unable to stop the car in time and were killed. But Mayu, however, managed to survive.

Since Mayu had no other known living relatives she was forced to live at a boarding school in Tokyo. Here she is not the most popular person. She doesn't like to socialize and prefers to seclude herself from everyone else. Her free time is mainly taken up by marching/concert band and studying. She enjoys reading and shopping. But these weren't her only pastimes. She also had a hobby of collecting swords and daggers. She had a dorm room to herself so she did not have to worry about a roommate disapproving of her hobby. Her life was mostly spent at school or in her room on her computer away from everyone. That is until she meets five boys who will change her life forever.


	2. Chapter Two

A.N. I didn't leave a r/r note in the prelude because I had planed on getting this chapter up with it. But it didn't happen. Sorry. Oh well. On with the story! 

Chapter 1

The day started out pretty normal. First block was band, as always. But today Mayu noticed that there were five new boys in class. The first of the boys that Mayu noticed was a tuba player. The only reason this boy stood out to her was because the band had been lacking a tuba player since the last one had graduated the year before. This boy was Chinese like and his smooth, black hair was pulled back in to a small, low ponytail. Then she noticed another boy. He was a piccolo player. 'Great, just what we need, another squeaky horn that can't play in tune.' This boy had blond hair and soft eyes. After him she saw a trombonist. The thing that was different about this boy was his brown hair that was combed forward so that it covered one of his eyes. 'I wonder how he get his hair to stick out like that?' Then there was a trumpet player. Being a clarinet player, Mayu was not to fond of trumpets. Especially those who sit behind her and blast in her ears. And lastly was a drummer. Mayu noticed that she had long chestnut brown hair that was pulled in to a braid. Mayu, not being one to socialize, decided that it was best for her to sit in her little secluded corner and read. But fait had a totally different idea. The new drummer was walking by, when having a clumsy moment, tripped over Mayu's extended leg. "Ow!" Mayu exclaimed dropping her book and reaching for her, now in extreme pain, ankle. "I'm so sorry!" said what she thought was a girl but now realized was a guy. "Let me see." he said and began to examine the bruising ankle. "Just as I thought, the worst it will due is bruise, but you can still walk on it. Oh, by the way my name is Duo." he said with a cheerful smile. "Duo?" she asked with a questioning look. "Yea." he answered sort of laughing. "Uh huh. Well you at least could have injured my ankle so I would not have to march." she sarcastically. "My name is Mayu." By that time the other four boys had gathered around the two. Mayu glanced up, a little surprised and embarrassed, to be the center of attention for so many people. "Mayu these are my other friends Heero, Trowa, Quartre, and Wufei." they each nodded their head as their name was mentioned. "Guys this is Mayu." "Hi." she said meekly. After all she wasn't use to associating with people that weren't on the other end of a computer. But before anything else could be said the bell to start class rang and Mayu grabbed her horn case and began putting the horn together. The other did the same and took their seats. The hour was going by slowly for the whole class and to top things off the music was slow! Duo, being a drummer had no parts for the slow pieces so he decided to add in some music of his own. All of a sudden, during the slowest part in the piece, Duo began doing a very loud and very fast drum solo. Everyone, even the band director froze and Duo kept on going. Then Mayu began to giggle, which got others to giggle and pretty soon the whole class was laughing hysterically. By that time the band director had realized what was going on. "Duo," he said trying to remain calm but then he snapped, "what do you think you are doing?" "Uhhhhhh." 'Quick think!' "I told him that you allowed drummers to make up their own music." Mayu blurted out. The whole class stared at the normally quiet girl. A.N. Ho hum. What will happen to them now? Find out when I put up the next chapter! R/R! 


End file.
